I DO
by honey-kimy
Summary: Ryeowook menolak Yesung karena menurut Ryeowook, hanya dirinyalah yang mencintai Yesung.


I DO

By Kimy Honey

Cast : Yewook, member SuJu

Rate : T

Ganre : Romance.

Summary : Ryeowook menolak Yesung karena menurut Ryeowook, hanya dirinyalah yang mencintai Yesung.

Warning : Yaoi, Gaje, cerita tidak nyambung, typo bertebaran, tapi semoga kalia suka. Selamat membaca! Beri komentar setelahnya.

Y&R

"Yesung _hyung_ menyebalkan!" umpat Ryeowook setelah membuka aplikasi sosmed diponselnya. Ryeowook cemburu. Ya, dia cemburu dengan gambar yang ada diberanda _namja_ yang disukainya, _namja_ yang bernama Kim Jongwoon alias Yesung. Gambar yang menampilkan foto Yesung bersama dengan Donghae.

"Tapi apa hak-ku untuk cemburu?" gumam Ryeowook, "Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi Yesung _hyung,_ "

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, "Bahkan Yesung _hyung_ menghapus foto-ku bersamanya di akun IG-nya, apa aku Yesung _hyung_ sudah tidak sayang aku lagi meski hanya sebagai dongsaeng?" monolognya.

Ryeowook merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur empuknya yang bersprei motif Jerapah kesukaannya. "Ternyata hanya aku yang mencintainya. Hufftt." lagi, Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

"Tapi . . ." Ryeowook menerawang, mengingat peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu dimana Yesung baru saja keluar dari wajib militernya. Mereka mengadakan pesta perayaan kembalinya Yesung bersama Super Junior hingga larut malam. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang mabuk termasuk Yesung.

Malam itu Ryeowook dengan sukarela menyerahkan kesuciannya pada _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya, yaitu Yesung. Ryeowook sadar betul jika cintanya pada Yesung hanya cinta yang sepihak. Ryeowook menangis setelah Yesung melakukan 'itu' padanya, bukan karena Yesung yang melakukannya tapi karena Yesung tidak mencintainya dan dalam keadaan mabuk. Ryeowook dapat mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Yesung bukan memanggil namanya melainkan memanggil nama _yeoja_ yang pernah menjadi pacarnya.

Semenjak peristiwa itu, Ryeowook sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Yesung. Bahkan ketika mereka membuat MV baru untuk KRY-pun seperti ada jarak diantara mereka berdua. Ryeowook juga tahu jika Yesung menghapus postingan di IG yang menampilkan gambarnya. Ryeowook tahu, karena Ryeowook juga memiliki akun IG dengan nama lain, IG yang khusus dia buat untuk mengetahui kegiatan Yesung _namja_ yang dicintainya dengan sangat.

Y&R

Hari ini Ryeowook berada di Incheon, di rumah kedua orang tuannya. Seharian Ryeowook hanya bergelung didalam selimutnya, menghangatkan badannya yang sedikit menggigil meskipun sudah memasuki musim panas.

Klekk

Pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka, menampilkan sosok _yeoja_ separuh baya yang sangat menyayangi Ryeowook. "Sayang . . . bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih dingin?" tanya-nya penuh kekhawatiran.

Ryeowook mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan _Eomma_ -nya, " _Eomma_. . .pusing~~" rengeknya manja.

 _Eomma_ Ryeowook meraba kening anak semata wayang-nya, "Hangat, apa yang kau rasakan selain pusing sayang?"

"Mual _Eomma_ , lihat! Makanan yang _Eomma_ siapkan hanya aku makan beberapa suap saja, begitu makanan masuk perutku seperti diaduk-aduk _Eomma._ " Ryeowook mengadu pada _Eomma_ -nya dengan sikap manjanya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ke klinik paman Han untuk memeriksa kondisimu supaya cepat sembuh, bukankah kau akan mempersiapkan konser KRY? Nanti _Eomma_ akan menghubungi managermu agar memberimu waktu sehari lagi untuk istirahat karena sakit, mereka pasti mengerti." _Eomma_ Kim membelai rambut Ryeowook dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Y&R

"Anakmu tidak sakit apapun Kim, Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa ini bisa terjadi pada anakmu!" ucap dokter Han pada _Appa_ Ryeowook.

"Apa maksudmu Han? Apa yang terjadi pada anakku?" tanya _Appa_ Kim penasaran.

"Anakmu Ryeowook hamil Kim! Sudah sepuluh hari." kata Dokter Han yang secara langsung membuat _Appa, Eomma_ dan Ryeowook shock.

"Ba-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Han? Ryeowook itu _namja_!" wajah _Appa_ Kim terlihat gusar, matanya bergantian menatap dokter Han dan Ryeowook untuk minta penjelasan.

Setelah Dokter Han menjelaskan dengan detail tentang kondisi Ryeowook dan bagaimana Ryeowook bisa hamil mereka pulang dengan keadaan diam. Dalam mobil seperti tidak ada penumpangnya, larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Hiks . ." isakan terdengar dari mulut Ryeowook yang berada kursi penumpang dibelakang sang _Eomma_. " _Mianhe_ . . .hiks."

Ryeowook menjelaskan semuanya kepada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ -nya, tentang perasaannya kepada Yesung, hingga tentang dia yang secara sukarela menyerahkan kesuciannya pada namja yang tidak mencintainya. " _Appa . . Eomma_ . . .Maafkan aku, aku bersalah, kalian boleh menghukumku sesuka kalian, aku telah membuat aib dikeluarga ini." mohon Ryeowook kepada kedua orang tuanya. " _Appa . . Eomma_ . . . maafkan aku." Tangis Ryeowook semakin menggema memenuhi ruang tengah keluarga Kim.

Greb

 _Appa_ Kim memeluk anaknya yang masih menangis, "Sudah jangan menangis lagi, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ memaafkanmu. Marah dan menghukummu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah Wook-ah, Kau harus memberitahu Yesung jika kau mengandung anaknya."

Ryeowook melapaskan pelukannya pada sang _Appa_ , "Tidak _Appa_ , aku tidak akan memberitahu Yesung _hyung_ tentang kehamilanku, dia tidak mencintaiku _Appa_ , biarlah aku yang merawat anak ini, karena ini murni kesalahanku, aku yang menyerahkan kesucianku kepada Yesung _hyung_ saat ia mabuk." jelas Ryeowook.

"Kenapa? Dia juga berhak tahu Wook-ah , . . dia ayah bayi yang ada didalam perutmu itu."

"Karena aku ingin Yesung _hyung_ menikahiku karena benar-benar mencintaiku, bukan hanya karena bayi ini _Appa_." jawab Ryeowook sambil mengusap perutnya.

 _Appa_ Kim hanya mampu menghela nafasnya mendengar penuturan anaknya, ia pasrah kepada keputusan anaknya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi _Appa_ tetap menyarankan kau memberitahu Yesung bagaimanapun janin yang ada diperutmu adalah anaknya.

" _Ne Appa_ , aku pasti akan memberitahu-nya jika sudah saatnya nanti. _Gomawo Appa_ _Eomma_."

Ryeowook memeluk kedua orang tuanya dengan sangat erat, orang tua yang selalu menyayanginya, melindunginya, mendukungnya meski ia telah berbuat salah. "Sekarang kau tidurlah sayang! Kau tidak boleh banyak pikiran, kau harus menjaga kondisimu agar janin yang ada diperutmu tetap sehat." nasehat _Eomma_ Kim yang langsung di'iya'kan oleh Ryeowook.

Y&R

Senin pagi Ryeowook kembali ke dorm diantar oleh kedua orang tua-nya. Donghae langsung menyambut kedatangan Ryeowook dengan pelukan. "Wook- _ie_ . . . kata manager kamu sakit? Sakit apa _saeng_? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar ke _hyung_?" tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi.

"Aku hanya kelelahan _hyung_ . . . _hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir ada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ yang merawatku." balas Ryeowook dengan menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Selesai menaruh barang milik Ryeowook dan menasihati panjang putra semata wayang-nya, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ Kim berpamitan pulang. Namun, sebelum meninggalkan dorm, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ Kim berpapasan dengan Yesung.

" _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ Kim sudah mau pulang?" sapa Yesung setelah membungkukkan badan dan memberi salam kepada orang tua Ryeowook.

" _Ne_ , oh ya Yesung-ah, _Appa_ titip Ryeowook akhir-akhir ini kesehatannya sering menurun." _Appa_ Kim memberikan pesan pada Yesung supaya dia menjaga anaknya, dan calon cucunya.

" _Ne Appa_ , aku akan menjaganya karena Wook- _ie_ sudah kuanggap seperti _dongsaeng_ ku."ujar Yesung.

"Terima kasih Yesung-ah kami titip Ryeowook- _ie_ kepadamu." kini giliran _Eomma_ Kim yang berbicara.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, dan Ryeowook harus merasakan dan menanggung hari-hari terberatnya seorang diri. Merasakan mual hingga ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu, maka ia harus berusaha mengatasinya sendiri. Ryeowook harus benar-benar pandai dalam menutupi kehamilannya kepada member lain.

Ryeowook sibuk mempersiapkan konser KRY bersama Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook berusaha bersikap normal kepada Yesung layaknya _dongsaeng_ kepada _hyung_ -nya, meski ia menahan hasratnya sekeras mungkin. Ryeowook ingin menunjukkan pada Yesung bahwa ia bukan _dongsaeng_ -nya yang manja lagi, ia kini _namja_ dewasa calon ibu bagi anak-nya.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada disudut ruangan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang mendadak terasa lemas. "Kau kenapa Wook?" tanya Kyuhyun saat menatap wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat pucat. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

" _Anniya_ Kyu . . .hanya saja badanku terasa lemas." jawab Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook, kemudian meraba keningnya, "Tidak panas!" lirih Kyuhyun. "Apa kau tadi sudah sarapan?"

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Makanan yang masuk keluar semua Kyu, entah apa yang salah pada perutku." tanpa sadar Ryeowook mengusap perutnya yang masih rata. "Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?" pinta Ryeowook.

"Tentu, apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya balik Kyuhyun.

"Tolong buatkan aku susu, susu-nya ada diplastik di dalam tasku." mungkin dengan minum susu bisa mengurangi lemas yang menghinggapi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil tas Ryeowook yang berada dipojok ruangan bersebelahan dengan sofa yang diduduki Ryeowook. "Ini obat apa Wook?" tanya Kyuhyun saat tangannya secara tidak sengaja menyentuh vitamin yang harus diminum oleh Ryeowook.

"Itu hanya vitamin Kyu," kilah Ryeowook, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa itu vitamin untuk ibu hamil.

"Oh. . . kirain kamu sakit dan harus minum obat." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, namun ia tahu jika vitamin yang ia pegang bukan vitamin biasa, melainkan vitamin untuk ibu hamil. 'Kau mencoba membohongiku wook? Aku tahu ini vitamin untuk ibu hamil, karena ini Ahra _noona_ juga meminumnya.' batin Kyuhyun. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Wook?' gumam Kyuhyun seraya berlalu dari ruang latihan untuk membuatkan susu buat Ryeowook.

"Kyu . . kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung saat berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun di depan pintu masuk ruang latihan.

"Mau buat susu untuk Wook- _ie_."

"Tumben, biasanya Wook- _ie_ yang buat." Yesung tersenyum kecil, ternyata Kyuhyun juga mau membuatkan susu untuk _hyung_ -nya. "Eh . . Wook? Kau kenapa?" Yesung segera menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih terduduk lemas di sofa.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_ , mungkin karena belum sarapan saja."

Yesung mendengus, "Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Jelas – jelas kau lemas begini, dan lihat mukamu nampak pucat."

" _Hyung_ terlalu berlebihan, aku hanya melupakan sarapanku tadi pagi, sudahlah aku tidak mau berdebat dengan _hyung_." Ryeowook segera menyambar segelas susu yang disodorkan Kyuhyun.

"YA! Wook- _ie_!" teriak Yesung tidak terima. " _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ -mu menintipkanmu pada _hyung_ , kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu _hyung_ harus bagaimana?"

Ryeowook mengusap bibirnya setelah menghabiskan segelas susu, "Anggap saja orang tuaku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu _hyung_. Aku tidak mau kau terbebani olehku yang manja ini _hyung_. Kyu! Ayo kita lanjutkan latihan, dan _gomawo_ susunya." Ryeowook bangkit dari kursinya, menarik Kyuhyun sedikit menjauh dari Yesung, sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya pasrah dan menuruti ajakan Ryeowook.

"Ya! Wook! Wook- _ie_! Kau kenapa? Aish." Yesung mengacak rambutnya kasar, ia merasakan jika Ryeowook seperti menjaga jarak padanya. 'Apa Ryeowook telah melupakan rasa sukanya padaku?' tanya Yesung dalam hati. 'Baguslah jika begitu.' tambahnya.

Y&R

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti jatuh juga, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook sepandai-pandainya dia menutupi rahasia pasti akan terbongkar juga. Pagi ini Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Ryeowook untuk mengambil novel-nya yang dipinjam Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar Ryeowook sedang berbicara dengan _Eomma_ -nya melalui ponsel. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya sebagai reflek keterkejutannya, 'Jadi tebakanku benar, Wook- _ie_ hamil, tapi dengan siapa? Yesung? Yesung _hyung_ tidak menyukai Wook-ie jadi mana mungkin.' Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Ryeowook menutup ponselnya, betapa kagetnya ketika menoleh ia mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. 'Semoga Kyuhyun tidak mendengar percakapanku dengan _Eomma_.' doa Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Kyu! Ada apa?"

"Wook-ah, jawab pertanyaanku!"

Deg

Jantung Ryeowook tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, Ryeowook takut apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Kyuhyun, apa tentang kehamilannya atau yang lainnya.

"Apa kau hamil?"tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_.

"Kyu . . kau sedang tidak bercanda-kan Kyu? Nama ada _namja_ hamil?" elak Ryeowook, mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan candaan.

"Jawab saja Wook. Kau hamil-kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan nada penuh penekanan dan jangan lupakan tatapan mengintimidasi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu . . A-apa maksudmu?" Ryeowook mulai gugup, ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak bisa lagi mengelak apalagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau hamil-kan? Dan aku punya bukti kuat untuk itu."

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, percuma jika mengelak lagi. Ryeowook kecewa mengapa yang mengetahui dirinya hamil bukan Yesung melainkan Kyuhyun.

Tes

Tes

Airmata Ryeowook mulai menetes membasahi pipinya, "Kyu . . .hiks. Aku memang hamil Kyu. ." Ryeowook akhirnya menyerah, ia mengakui kehamilannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang menghamilimu? Katakan! Aku akan menyuruhnya mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya terhadapmu." Kyuhyun mulai emosi, ia tidak tega jika Wook- _ie_ Kyu _sister_ -nya melahirkan anak tanpa suami.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, " _Anniya_ Kyu . . . biarlah seperti ini." lirih Ryeowook.

"Tidak bisa Wook-ah! Apa kau tidak kasihan jika anakmu lahir tanpa ayah hah!" jerit Kyuhyun

" _Anniya_ Kyu . . . biarlah dia memiliki kebahagiaannya sendiri." sahut Ryeowook.

"Astaga Wook-ah . . .dimana otakmu hah? Bagaimanapun dia tetap harus bertanggung jawab!" Kyuhyun semakin emosi mendengar jawaban Ryeowook yang terlalu pasrah itu.

"Ta-tapi dia tidak mencintaiku Kyu, aku tidak mau dia menikah hanya karena alasan janin ini saja tanpa mencintaiku." alasan Ryeowook. "Tanpa _Appa_ -nya aku yakin ia akan mendapat kasih sayang yang melimpah dari kalian."

"Alasan macam apa itu Wook?" Kyuhyun tidak terima alasan Ryeowook yang tidak masuk akal menurutnya, "Atau jangan-jangan ini anak Yesung _hyung_?"

Ryeowook menegang, tebakan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tepat, 'Ya Tuhan . . .bagaimana ini?' tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Betul-kan Wook! Itu anak Yesung _hyung_?"

Srett

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku akan buat perhitungan dengan Yesung _hyung_!" ucapnya sambil menahan marah. Bagaimana bisa Yesung _hyung_ bisa menghamili Ryeowook dan dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Kyu! Tunggu!" Ryeowook memegangi tangan Kyuhyun, mencegahnya keluar kamar, "Jangan Kyu . . . kumohon, jangan beri tahu Yesung _hyung_. Biarkan seperti ini saja. Kumohon Kyu . . ."

"Lepas Wook! Aku akan membawa Yesung _hyung_ kesini!"

"Kumohon Kyu . . .jangan lakukan itu. Kumohon." Ryeowook terus memohon pada Kyuhyun supaya tidak memberitahu Yesung tentang kehamilannya. "Biarkan dia tahu dengan sendirinya Kyu."

"Tapi sampai kapan Wook? Sampai bayimu lahir eoh?"

"Ne." Ryeowook mengangguk meyakinkan Kyuhyun jika itu memang jalan terbaik baginya.

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan!" kesal Kyuhyun.

Blam

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook dengan kasar, ia masih belum menerima pemikiran Ryeowook yang sangat bodoh menurutnya. Meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook dengan menggumpat tidak jelas.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Bertengkar dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Donghae yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Donghae sempat kaget mendengar pintu kamar Ryeowook ditutup dengan keras, ternyata pelakunya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, "YA! _Magnae_! Dasar tidak tahu sopat santun" gerutu Donghae.

Y&R

Pintu dorm terbuka, menampakkan dua sosok _namja_ salah satunya adalah member Super Junior yang tergabung dalam sub unit KYR dan yang satu lagi adalah manager.

"Kyu-ah! Wook-ah!" seru Yesung dari ruang tengah sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Donghae yang sedang asyik menonton televisi. "Ayo berangkat latihan!"

"Mereka habis bertengkar _hyung_." info Donghae.

"MWO? Kenapa mereka bertengkar?" tanya Yesung.

Donghae menganggkat bahunya, "Mana aku tahu, _Magnae_ setan tidak mau menjawab ketika aku tanya. Coba kau tanya Ryeowook _hyung_." pinta Donghae.

Donghae dan Yesung segera menghampiri manager yang berada di kamar Ryeowook setelah manager memanggil mereka.

"Ada apa _hyung_? Mwo! Wook!" Yesung panik mendapati Ryeowook yang merintih kesakitan dipelukan manager _hyung_.

"Bantu aku membawanya ke mobil. Kita bawa ke Rumah Sakit!" perintah manager.

Donghae segera menggedong Ryeowook ia sangat takut saat melihat _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Yesung menyambar selimut milik Ryeowook, mengekor dibelakang Donghae.

"Wook-ah, tahan sebentar ne." lirih Donghae.

"Kyu! Hyukjae! Kami akan membawa Ryeowook ke Rumah Sakit, kalian beritahukan yang lain." pesan manager _hyung_ sebelum pergi mengantar Ryeowook bersama Donghae dan Yesung.

Y&R

Yesung dan manager duduk dibangku ruang tunggu depan UGD dengan cemas, mulutnya komat-kamit meralapalkan doa untuk kesembuhan Ryeowook, sementara Donghae mondar-mandir di depan pintu UGD sambil menelpon member- _deul_.

Hampir satu jam menunggu, akhirnya pintu UGD terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar dan langsung diserbu pertanyaan yang sama oleh tiga _namja_ yang menunggu didepan pintu.

"'Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Yesung mewakili yang lain.

"Ryeowook ssi hanya perlu istirahat total dalam beberapa hari supaya ia dan janin-nya sehat, mungkin Ryeowook ssi terlalu banyak pikiran sehingga menganggu kesehatan kandungannya." jelas sang Dokter. "Saya sudah memberinya suntikan dan obat tambahan untuk menguatkan kandungannya, anda boleh membawanya pulang, dan ingat Ryeowook ssi harus istirahat total tanpa melakukan aktifits apapun dan jaga pikirannya agar selalu tenang." tambahnya.

Tiga _namja_ didepan dokter tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan dokter. "Tunggu! Apa maksud dokter Ryeowook dan kandungannya?" tanya manager _hyung_.

"Dia _namja_ dok, mungkin anda salah memeriksa pasien." imbuh Yesung.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu jika Ryeowook ssi tengah mengandung? Usia kandungannya hampir dua minggu." Dokter bertanya kepada _namja_ didepannya.

Ketiga _namja_ itu menggeleng bersamaan, shock mendengar hasil pemeriksaan Ryeowook yang ternyata hamil.

"Ini hasil pemeriksaannya jika kalian tidak percaya, saya permisi dahulu." pamit dokter tersebut setelah menyerahkan selembar kertas hasil diagnosa terhadap Ryeowook.

Manager, Yesung dan Donghae masuk ke UGD dalam diam dan larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

" _Hyungdul_ bisakah aku pulang sekarang?" lirih Ryeowook.

Manager menggangguk, "Ne, kita pulang sekarang dan kau berhutang penjelasan kepada kami." ucap manager seraya membantu Ryeowook bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

" _Hyung ._ . tadi dokter bilang supaya Ryeowook jangan terlalu banyak pikiran." Donghae mengingatkan.

"Kita bahas besok pagi masalah ini, malam ini biarkan Ryeowook istirahat _hyung_." bela Yesung.

Y&R

Pagi hari semua member Super Junior berkumpul diruang tengah setelah menyantap sarapan mereka. Mereka ingin mendengar penjelasan langsung dari Ryeowook tentang kehamilannya.

"Ryeowook-ah, ceritakanlah yang sebenarnya kepada kami! Kau masih menganggap kami keluarga bukan?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan lembut pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berlutut dihaapan _hyungdul_ -nya dan Kyuhyun.

Tes

Tes

Ryeowook mulai menangis, bahkan sebelum ia sempat berbicara, " _Hyungdul . . mianhe,_ maafkan aku. Aku telah mengecewakan kalian, aku tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaan kalian. Maaf . . ." ucap Ryeowook dalam tangisnya.

"Ja-jadi kau benar-benar hamil Wook?" giliran Kangin bertanya dengan raut muka yang sangat sulit dijelaskan.

" _Ne hyung_. . . aku memang hamil." akhirnya Ryeowook mengaku dihadapan _hyungdul_ -nya.

Donghae berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, mencengkram bahunya, "Katakan pada _hyung_ siapa yang menghamilimu? _Hyung_ akan menyuruhnya bertanggung jawab."

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Biarlah dia bahagia dengan jalannya sendiri _hyung_ ," lirih Ryeowook, menyembunyikan siapa ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya.

"Yesung _hyung_ yang menghamilinya!"

Ryeowook melotot tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar "Kyu . . ." desisnya.

Semua mata yang berada di ruang tengah memandang kearah Kyuhyun, minta penjelasan atas kalimat yang dilontarkannya tersebut.

"Kyu! Jaga mulutmu!" seru Hyukjae.

"Aku benar, Ryeowook tidak mau bicara tentang siapa ayah bayinya, karena _namja_ yang menghamilinya tidak mencintainya." jelas Kyuhyun.

Kini semua mata kembali menatap Ryeowook, "Apakah benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun Wook-ah?" Yesung sang tersangka angkat bicara.

Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam, airmatanya terus mengalir, ia seperti terdakwa yang sedang dihakimi di pengadilan. "Jawab aku Wook-ah! Jangan hanya diam saja!" suara Yesung meninggi, "Apa janin yang kau kandung itu anakku?" teriak Yesung.

"A-aku . . ." Ryeowook bangkit dari posisi berlutut , menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar "Biarkan aku sendiri, kalian membuatku tertekan." kemudian sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya.

Blamm

Ryeowook menutup kamarnya dengan keras, menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimutnya. " _Eomma . . ._ " panggilnya disela-sela tangisnya.

Sementara di ruang tengah, Kyuhyun menceritakan apa yang telah diceritakan Ryeowook padanya kemarin tentang siapa ayah dari Ryeowook dan alasan mengapa Ryeowook merahasiakan kehamilannya.

Tok tok

Pintu kamar Ryeowook diketuk "Wook-ah . . . buka pintunya!" pinta Leeteuk dengan lembut. "Kau tidak boleh seperti ini Wook-ah." bujuk Leeteuk. "Kau harus makan Wook-ah!"

"Biar aku saja _hyung_ ," Yesung merebut nampan yang dibawa oleh Leeteuk, masuk kamar Ryeowook begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Yesung meletakkan nampannya dinakas samping tempat tidur Ryeowook, mendudukkan dirinya ditempat tidur Ryeowook. Tangan mungilnya mengusap pelan lengan _namja_ mungil yang tengah berbaring membelakangi dirinya. "Wook-ah, ayo bangun, kau harus makan!"

"Wook-ah!" panggil Yesung sekali lagi.

"Engg . ." Ryeowook menggeliatkan tubuhnya kesamping karena merasa terganggu tidurnya.

"Wook-ah bangunlah!" suara Yesung menyapa pendengaran Ryeowook yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Jika mereka berdua sepasang kekasih, sudah dipastikan Ryeowook akan menerjang tubuh _namja_ tampan disampingnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ye-yesung _hyung_." gagap Ryeowook.

"Aku membawakanmu makan. Makanlah! Semuanya mengkhawatirkan kamu dan janinmu." ucap Yesung sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup dan kentang goreng.

Ryeowook menerima nampan yang disodorkan oleh Yesung, matanya menatap Yesung ragu. "Makanlah!" perintah Yesung.

Yesung tetap berada ditempatnya menunggu Ryeowook menyantap makanannya. "Apa kita bisa bicara Wook-ah?" tanya Yesung setelah Ryeowook memberikan nampan yang berisi mangkuk dan piring kosong kepada Yesung.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, menyamankan duduknya bersandar dikepala ranjangnya. "Apa yang ingin _hyung_ bicarakan?" tanya Ryeowook, "Jika _hyung_ ingin menanyakan siapa ayah bayi ini, aku akan menjawabnya." Ryeowook memotong kalimatnya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar, _hyung_ adalah ayah dari bayi didalam perutku."

"Wook-ah. A-aku . . .aku." Yesung bingung kalimat apa yang akan diucapkannya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sadar kebingungan yang melanda _hyung_ -nya itu, " _Hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan meminta pertanggung jawaban kepada _hyung_. Karena ini murni kesalahanku. Aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam pernikahan yang tidak didasari rasa cinta dari keduanya. Meskipun aku sangat mencintai _hyung_."

"Bu-bukan maksud _hyung_ begitu Wook-ah, _hyung_ akan bertanggung jawab, _hyung_ akan belajar mencintaimu."

" _Hyung_ tidak perlu melakukan itu." tolak Ryeowook. "Bukankah kita bertemu setiap hari _hyung_? Bagaimanapu aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku _hyung_."

"Tapi aku kasihan dengan bayi kita yang lahir tanpa status yang jelas Wook-ah. _Hyung_ akan berusaha mencintaimu Wook-ah."

Ryeowook menyentuh tangan Yesung yang berada disampingnya, " _Hyung_. . . Terima kasih, _hyung_ mau memikirkan bayi yang ada diperutku. Aku hanya tidak mau _hyung_ terpaksa menikah denganku, bukankah kehamilanku ini murni kesalahanku, aku yang menginginkannya _hyung_. Jadi _hyung_ tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku." jelas Ryeowook. "Jika bayi ini lahir aku tetap akan memberitahunya jika kau ayahnya."

"Wook-ah . ." lirih Yesung.

" _Hyung_. . . pikirkan lagi niatmu untuk menikahiku, bagaimana _appa eomma hyung_ , kekasih _hyung_ jika tiba-tiba _hyung_ menikah denganku. "

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu Wook-ah, _hyung_ akan membuktikan jika _hyung_ bisa mencintaimu dan pantas menjadi _namja_ yang bertanggung jawab untukmu dan bayi kita." Yesung bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil nampan yang ia letakkan di nakas, "Istirahatlah kembali! _Hyung_ tinggal ne."

Ryeowook kembali membaringkan tubuhnya sepeninggal Yesung, airmatanya kembali mengalir. 'Semoga kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katamu _hyung_ jika kau akan belajar mencintaiku.' inner Ryeowook seraya menghapus airmatanya.

Y&R

Rencana liburan Ryeowook akhirnya gagal, bahkan dia sudah meminta _hyung-_ nya dan Kyuhyun untuk menggantikannya di Sukira. Namun, rencana tinggalah rencana. Ryeowook berakhir dengan terbaring di tempat tidur. Kembali Ryeowook merasakan badannya terasa lemas tidak bertenaga, bahkan hanya untuk berdiripun rasanya tidak mampu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Ryeowook mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, ia harus berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur, mengisi perutnya yang lapar. "Akhh . . . mengapa rasanya begitu lemas." keluh Ryeowook.

" _Hyung . . .Hyungdul_! Kyu!" panggil Ryeowook, ia sangat memerlukan bantuan _hyung_ -nya atau Kyuhyun sekarang sekedar untuk membawanya ke dapur atau kalau perlu membawakan makannya.

"Wook-ah! Kau sudah bangun?" sapa Leeteuk saat membuka kamar _eternal magnae_ -nya. "Wook-ah! Kau baik-baik saja!" teriak Leeteuk melihat Ryeowook kesulitan bangun dari tidurnya.

" _Hyung_. . .badanku lemas sekali~~" adunya Ryeowook pada Leeteuk. "Bisa bantu aku ke dapur tidak? Aku lapar sekali." pinta Ryeowook dengan lirih.

"kau disini saja, biar _hyung_ ambilkan sarapanmu." Leeteuk bergegas kembali ke dapur mengambil sarapan yang memang sengaja disisakan untuk Ryeowook.

" _Hyung ._ . . kemana yang lain?" tanya Ryeowook karena dorm begitu sepi tidak terdengar celotehan-celotehan atau gurauan dari para member.

"Kau amnesia ya? Tentu saja mereka ada jadwal." Leeteuk membantu Ryeowook bangun dan bersandar dikepala tempat tidur. "Kata Yesung kau menolaknya kemarin? Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu itu Wook?"

Ryeowook menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya, "Aku serius _hyung_ , aku ingin Yesung _hyung_ menikahiku karena rasa cintanya padaku, bukan cuma aku saja yang mencintainya." balas Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah, jika itu keinginanmu. _Hyung_ tahu kau keras kepala jadi susah menerima masukan dari orang lain. _Hyung_ hanya berpesan kau pikirkan lagi kata-katamu itu, _hyung_ tidak mau kau menyesal akhirnya." nasehat Leeteuk. "Lebih baik kau lanjutkan makan, _hyung_ akan bersiap sebentar lagi _hyung_ ada jadwal. Kau akan ditemani Yesung."

"MWO? Yesung _hyung_? Kenapa bukan yang lain _hyung_? Kenapa harus Yesung _hyung_?" protes Ryeowook.

"Supaya Yesung bisa mencintaimu lebih cepat sehingga kalian cepat menikah. Ingat pesan _hyung_ tadi. _Hyung_ pergi ne."

" _Ne hyung, gomawo_." Ryeowook meneruskan makannya,

Ryeowook kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, beruntung ia tidak merasakan mual setelah menyatap sarapannya. Ryeowook meraih ponsel yang diletakkan disamping bantalnya, membuka aplikasi favoritnya. Hanya tiduran yang bisa Ryeowook lakukan saat ini, tubuhnya tidak mau diajak kerjasama untuk melakukan aktivitas yang lain.

Krett

Pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka menampakkan sosok namja dengan ukuran kepala yang lebih besar namun memilik ketampanan dan kharisma yang membuat Ryeowook jatuh cinta padanya, siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Jongwoon alias Yesung.

"Hei . . .apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sapa Yesung.

"Tidak baik _hyung_ , aku hanya bisa berbaring ditempat tidur dan rasanya begitu membosankan. Aku juga harus membatalkan liburanku ke New York." Keluhnya.

"Bersabarlah, kau pasti bisa melaluinya, _hyung_ juga sedih melihatmu tidak berdaya seperti ini, tidak ada Ryeowook yang selalu ceria dan Ryeowook yang selalu mempoutkan bibirnya ketika ngambek." ujar Yesung.

"Ish _hyung_. . . _hyung_ mencoba merayuku eoh?" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

" _Hyung_ tidak merayumu, hanya berkata yang sebenarnya." jujur Yesung, Yesung lebih senang melihat Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya karena sebal atau ngambek daripada terbaring lemah seperti saat ini.

"Ck. . . mulai ngegombal, ngegombal dengan kekasihmu sana!" usir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum, hatinya berbunga semoga Yesung benar-benar belajar mencitainya denga setulus hati. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, memikirkan masalah hubungannya dengan Yesung membuatnya lelah. "Hyung tidak pekerjaan? Bukankah hyung harus latihan?"

"Hmmm . . .ada, menjaga kamu."

"Ish . . . terus saja ngegombal." dengus Ryeowook.

"Mulai saat ini kau harus terbiasa mendengar gombalanku Wook-ah." ujar Yesung, " _Hyung_ mengembalikan ini dulu." Yesung mengangkat nampan yang berisi mangkuk dan gelas kosong untuk dibawa ke dapur, "Kau ingin diambilkan apa?"

"Air putih saja hyung, jika ada buah juga boleh, mulutku terasa asam." keluh Ryeowook yang langsung diiyakan oleh Yesung.

Beberapa hari kemudian keadaan Ryeowook mulai membaik, ia sudah tidak merasakan lemas. Bahkan, ia sudah mulai ikut berlatih untuk persiapan konser KRY, meskipun tidak sebentar. Yesung dan Kyuhyun tidak memperbolehkan ia berlatih terlalu keras mengingat kondisinya yang tengah berbadan dua. Apalagi Yesung, mendadak menjadi sangat protektif terhadap Ryeowook.

Yesung selalu mengingatkan Ryeowook untuk istirahat, makan, minum, minum vitaminnya dan lain sebagainya membuat Ryeowook merasa senang dan sebel sekaligus jika Yesung sudah mengeluarkan nasehat-nasehatnya yang panjang.

Namun, semua yang dilakukan Yesung belum cukup membuat Ryeowook yakin jika Yesung telah mencitainya. Ia tidak akan terburu-buru menerima pernyataan cinta Yesung, Ryeowook ingin tahu sejauhmana Yesung memperjuangkan cinta untuknya.

Y&R

Konser KRY telah dimulai, konser perdana Yesung setelah menyelesaikan masa wamilnya. Konser yang dinanti oleh semua ELF untuk mendengarkan suara merdu Yesung, konser yang dinanti oleh YWS dengan moment Yesung dan Ryeowook dipanggung.

Benar, seperti harapan bagi para YWS akhrinya Yesung meng-upload fotonya bersama Ryeowook tanpa menghapusnya seperti biasa yang ia lakukan. Ryeowook sangat senang dengan hal ini, meskipun ia tidak menuntut Yesung menikahinya. Namun, hati kecilnya selalu berharap bahwa Yesung akan mencintainya suatu saat nanti.

Lagi, Yesung membuat hati Ryeowook bahagia, Yesung meng-upload foto mereka ketika Ryeowook menggenakan kostum pink dengan berbagai macam snack yang tertempel. Yesung memegang tangan Ryeowook, itu yang lebih disukai Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook, bagaimana apa kau lelah?" Yesung menyodorkan sekotak susu pada Ryeowook.

" _Ne hyung_ sangat lelah." Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tunggu menerima sekotak susu yang disodorkan Yesung. " _Gomawo hyung_."

"istirahatlah! Bukankah kau besok harus ke Bandara? Maaf, _hyung_ tidak menemanimu pulang, _hyung_ akan pulang bersama Jongjin."

Ryeowook seikit kecewa dengan perkataan Yesung yang tidak bisa pulang bersamanya, "Tidak apa-apa _hyung,_ ada manager _hyung_ yang menemaniku." Jawab Ryeowook dengan senyum yang dipakasakan. 'Yesung _hyung_ tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, ia masih memikirkan orang lain daripada calon anak-nya dan aku.' inner Ryeowook.

Akhirnya Ryeowook pulang ke Korea tanpa Yesung, mau bagaimana lagi jadwal Ryeowook yang padat tidak mengijinkan untuk tinggal lebih lama di Jepang.

Ryeowook pulang ke Korea dengan perasaan kecewanya kepada Yesung _namja_ yang beberapa hari lalu menawarkan untuk belajar mencintainya. Ryeowook bernafas lega karena kemarin ia tidak langsung menerima lamaran Yesung. 'Ryeowook! Bukankah kau sudah bertekat tidak akan meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Yesung?' tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Baby . . ._ sehatlah selalu karena _appa-_ mu tidak ada disamping _umma_. Biarkan _appa_ -mu bahagia dengan kehidupannya." ucap Ryeowook menyemangati dirinya sendiri, memupus harapannya akan cinta Yesung.

Benar, Yesung benar-benar membuktikan pada Ryeowook untuk belajar mencintainya. Yesung tidak pernah bosan memberikan perhatian lebih pada Ryeowook, apalagi ketika konser KRY. Yesung sangat-sangat perhatian pada Ryeowook, mulai dari hal-hal kecil yang tidak pernah ia lakukan pada Ryeowook dulu.

21 Juni 2015, setelah memposting ucapan ulang tahun untuk Ryeowook diberbagai SNS, Yesung mendatangi Ryeowook di dorm, tidak peduli jika hari masih terlalu pagi. Tidak peduli pula Ryeowook akan kembali menolak cintanya. Ya! Yesung akan melamar Ryeowook pagi ini, sungguh ia telah benar – benar jatuh cinta dalam pesona _namja_ mungil penyuka Jerapah.

"Akh _hyung!_ Kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Ryeowook saat membuka kamarnya dan mendapati Yesung tengah berdiri didepannya. "Ada apa _hyung_? Tumben pagi-pagi sekali kemari?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hanya ingin mengunjungi _baby_ -ku dan eommanya." jawab Yesung. Yesung berlutut didepan Ryeowook, meraih tangan Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya erat. "Wook-ah, hari ini, diulang tahunmu, dari lubuk hati _hyung_ yang paling dalam, _hyung_ melamarmu. Menjadikanmu pendamping hidupku, menjadi eomma dari anak-anakku. Bersediakah kau menerima lamaranku?"

Tes

Tes

Airmata Ryeowook melaju tanpa bisa dicegah, ia sangat bahagia. Kebahagiannya tidak bisa digambarkan dengan apapun, " _H-hyung_ . . .aku senang dengan lamaran _hyung_. Ta-tapi bukankah _hyung_ memiliki kekasih? Aku tidak mau kekasih _hyung_ tersakiti karena aku menerima lamaranmu _hyung_."

"Kekasih? _Hyung_ tidak memiliki kekasih, jika yang kau maksud Sooyoong itu tidak seperti yang sebenarnya. Bahkan _hyung_ tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya." jelas Yesung. "Jadi apakah kau menerima lamaranku sekarang? Karena aku benar-benar telah jatuh dalam pesonamu. Ck. . . mengapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, hah!"

Ryeowook menatap obsidian Yesung, mencari kesungguhhan disana."Karena kau tidak peka _hyung, jja_ bangunlah! Kau tahu-kan apa jawabanku?" Ryeowook melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung dan membantunya berdiri.

"Jadi kau tetap menolakku?"

"Menolak?" tanya Ryeowook, "Aku tidak bilang menolak _hyung_ , apa menurut _hyung_ aku sanggup menolak _hyung_ setelah perhatian _hyung_ padaku selama ini?"

Yesung masih diam, mencerna kata-kata Ryeowook, "Ja-jadi kau menerima _hyung_ Wook-ah?"

"Ya begitulah, aku tidak tega melihat _hyung_ terus-terusan memohon padaku." Ryeowook melangkah meninggalkan Yesung menuju dapur, menginggat tujuan semula untuk mengambil minum.

"YA! Wook-ah!Beraninya kau mengerjaiku! Kemari kau! Aku akan menghukummu!" teriak Yesung menyusul Ryeowook ke dapur, melupakan bahwa ia harus memasangkan cincin ke jari Ryeowook.

 **END**

 **Hollaaa~~~~~~ jumpa lagi. Apa kabar kalian semua? Aku datang bawa FF abal dan gaje untuk memperingati ultahnya my baby balabala Ryeowook-ie. Semoga kalian suka, meski banyak typo yang bertebaran disini. Mohon reviewnya~~**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang telah mereview semua Ff-ku, aku sudah membacanya semua, maaf jika tidak bisa membalas satu per satu review kalian. Sudah bisa update Ff untuk kalian saja sudah sangat beruntung. Sekali lagi maaf~~~~~~**

 **Sampai ketemu di Ff berikutnya. Bye~~~~~~**


End file.
